The Coup/Trivia
Trivia *In the beginning, Al-Fulani is dragged from a mosque. *When Al-Asad executes Al-Fulani, he walks up, cocks the pistol, and fires. When seen on replay before "Blackout", he walks up and fires without cocking, but a small fuzz in the screen before and the audience suggests that a frame was skipped. *When Zakhaev hands the gun to Al-Asad, notice him pointing the gun at Al-Asad. Al-Asad hesitates as though surprised by a gun pointed at him. After a brief and awkward moment, Zakhaev flips the gun around and hands it to Al-Asad with the grip facing him. *Using the noclip cheat, if going under the map, one can see an AK-47 following the car underneath it. *The wooden post on which Al-Fulani is killed is already bloody, leading to the conclusion that other executions of public officials might have happened recently there. *This is one of the only levels in the game to contain a large amount of civilians, including dead ones. *This is the first mission where killing occurs in slow-motion. *There is a pistol above Victor Zakhaev's head, in the shade flap, which appears to be his M1911 he used in "Sins of the Father". *When looking at the rear-view mirror in the car, there is no reflection on consoles, only a drawn image of the driver in the mirror, likely an excuse for no player-models being rendered in the campaign. On PC, there is a reflection of the driver, although a static image. *This level, and Aftermath are the only single player missions where the player cannot fail. Ironically, the player characters (Al-Fulani and Paul Jackson) dies in both of them. *In the Modern Warfare 2 beginning cutscene, the last parts of this level can be seen. *When using the "give all" cheat in this level, the game crashes when pressing the switch weapons button. Also, using noclip at any point before Al-Fulani is dragged out of the car will make the soldiers taking Al-Fulani out of the car not appear, making the level impossible to complete. * While Al-Fulani is being dragged to the car, several banners can be seen hanging with Arabic text on them. The black banner on the top left reads "إنفنيتي ورد", a transliteration of Infinity Ward". * The time between Al-Asad shooting and the player's screen going black is noticeably longer on the Wii version of the game. 's car]] * This is the only level with chickens in Call of Duty 4. * When driving past the executions, one will notice that the soldiers in the firing squad continue to fire at the wall even after the bodies have fallen down. * The name of this mission is part of a term, a coup d'état, where a government is overthrown from within, typically by the military. * As the car drives through the narrow alley, one can see a graffiti of a mans face on the wall. The man is Jason West from Infinity Ward staff. * The subtitles of the level are not counted as subtitles by the game, as turning off the subtitles won't do anything to it. * If the player looks back after the civilians are killed in a gunfight one will notice a civilian car tailing the car where President Al-Fulani is in and stops in the middle of the road in one part of the game. * This is the first, and so far only level in the Call of Duty Series where the playable character is an Arab. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia